Toroko Warriors/Eris
Eris is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, being one of the various unlockable characters in the game. She is a strong witch with a remarkably diverse array of spells and magical attacks. A lot of said magic tends to be rather specific attacks, but she has her own fair share of elemental attacks and...sex-related ones. She is a sensitive and occasionally "lost" person with a tattered heart, having had her girlfriend ditch her for someone else. Thanks to this, she has a bundle of haunted memories in her head relating to that girl, Rebecca, and has grown a small resentment for her boyfriend Kumail. In Toroko Warriors, Eris surprisingly falls under the balanced category, being a magically enhanced fighter that purposely balanced out her offense, defense, speed, and control statistics. Despite that, she can choose to boost whatever statistics she wants at the cost of lowering others, which renders her quite unpredictable. A lot of her magic has different purposes, and a lot of them seem to be...innuendos of sorts. Her disadvantages tend to change depending on her current strengths, but if she doesn't have a particular advantage in any field, then she doesn't have a particular disadvantage either. Playing average is safe, but playing risky can really help her out. Eris is unlocked if the player plays the game through the midnight hour. Playstyle Eris is a mid-height, midweight fighter that has perfectly balanced statistics, not having a single big advantage while not having a single big disadvantage either. However, she does have a few abilities that make her slightly above average: she can summon her broomstick to fly and can use her magic to enhance her abilities. She cannot wall jump, but she can grab onto ledges and climb up them, and she can actually heal herself without any help from others. She works fine on her own, but she can work very well with a partner, able to help protect them from attacks and help boost their statistics as well as her own. Eris even works well both on the ground and in the air. Her real problem, however, is that she can't use her spell book too much or she'll wear it out, meaning that she'll have to wait three real-time minutes before getting a replacement. Notably, her aerial combat is amazing. While she can also have a good edge on the ground too, she would need to boost her speed at the cost of lowering an important statistic, and she's slightly faster on her broom anyway. She can move around very swiftly, capable of immediately dodging attacks with well-timed reactions and "auto-target" opponents, able to go after them very smoothly and with little trouble. In the air, she needs less time to use her spells, able to almost immediately launch them while airborne as her book will always be open in one hand. That's not to say she's useless on the ground though; she can use spells more accurately on the ground and can heal herself effectively without fearing crashing into a wall or anything like that. Her team capabilities are much stronger when she's on the ground, too, unless her allies are also air fighters. By using the right analog stick, Eris can switch through her various skills, and by using the inner triggers, she can switch between skill sets. Her skill sets are based on offense, defense, controls, and miscellaneous stuff, which have different purposes. With offense, she can launch strong aura bullets or varying elemental attacks, able to strike down foes with attacks like flames. Defense works differently, she can can use a blue flame shield to defend herself or make her opponents suffer from a blast of dark magic which grants them a random status effect. Certain skills from defense include a fiery spirit that inflicts burn and poisonous gas that inflicts poison. From controls, she can boost her statistics or make herself sharper, but she gets cursed with a new set of disadvantages as a result. Miscellaneous stuff includes being able to heal herself via pleasure and seducing an enemy to paralyze them. Eris' wide variety of magic can be confusing to navigate through, but good players can eventually find their way around and make the best use of her moves. She can form a dildo-like gun that she can pull back and forth on to shoot bullets / fluids (like poison, speed-reducing slime), a tentacle to wrap around the enemy and push them down for her to defeat, mess with herself to build up her energy and allow more usage of her magic book, give huge boosts to her strength while suffering a big decrease in a random other statistic, or even "ride" the enemy (this will cause the screen to go black for everyone around, Eris will regain health this way while draining her foe of power). Regardless of whatever the player chooses, they cannot deny that Eris is very much capable of throwing down an opponent on her own. She also has big advantages when it comes to helping others, able to boost their statistics without cursing them (although only temporarily), able to give them shields from projectiles, form walls of flesh to take in attacks for her team while they try to set up, seduce a teammate to boost their strength via confidence, and use her body to blind a player and prevent them from looking her direction. However this shock only lasts three seconds and shouldn't be overused. Eris can either defend her team from a large number of enemies or play a big factor in defeating them. Doing so much magic at once though can put pressure on her limited magic book though, which can actually hinder her stance on the battlefield and put her in danger. As such, if she is helping a team, she needs help to defeat these enemies or all her magic will be used way too fast. Eris doesn't have many flaws, but what she does have for them is crippling. Eris mostly benefits herself, as if she helps a team she'll need support to back her up and her limited magic, and a bad team can put her life in danger. And if she mostly is helping herself, she wouldn't be doing much on the battlefield, having to go out and seek enemies carefully and taking them one or two at a time for best results. Her limited magic is a huge problem, as a large amount of spells absorb a lot of her available magic and she'll need to do a time-consuming pleasure sequence in order to regain that magic, or wait three minutes for a new magic book, which is a very long time and will surely put her in deep danger unless she has a very dependent ally. Said dependent ally would be very unlikely too, as players tend to focus on themselves or much more reliable partners. Eris' FINALE is Shapeshift, which transforms her into a flying diamond surrounded by ten smaller ones, each with a different and unique ability. For every time an attack happens, Eris' spiritual form appears from it and fires a very powerful, very advanced version of one of her existing spells, which can do catastrophic damage or brilliant help depending on what that spell is. After the ten attacks are done with, the big diamond itself will explode, Eris' pieces going around and slicing at surviving opponents before going back to normal again. This attack is unique given that this is an ability she has never been able to process. It's said to have been created from her envy emotions. Eris can be very powerful and difficult to battle thanks to her huge array of varying attacks, and can be considered borderline overpowered. But one cannot forget her limited magic abilities and her reliance on a cooperative team to be beneficial. She is a great fighter nonetheless, though. Notable techniques Set Swap By using the inner triggers, Eris will switch between her skill sets. She can go between offense, defense, controls and miscellaneous sets, which have different spells that Eris can use. Using the right analog stick will allow Eris to use individual skills too. This is a key part of Eris' moveset, so it must be learnt well. Reset By holding down the bottom triggers, Eris will snap and her stats will reset to normal. If statistics are out of control and hard to tell, then this is a very ideal move for Eris to use, as if she cannot do what she is supposed to do, then things can get catastrophic pretty quickly. Hypnotize Staring into an opponent's eyes directly for four seconds will make them drift to speed, and doing it for another six will put them under her command, forcing them to attack its allies for her. This does not require any magic and can be a good last resort move while she's waiting for a new book, shall it be emptied, or if she's reserving her magic. Shapeshift Holding the shoulder buttons will allow Eris to transform into her opponent if she's been staring into their eyes for twenty seconds without a break in her focus. This way, she can steal their identity and movepools. As this doesn't require magic, this is another good way to battle if her magic has run out. Using the reset function will turn her back. Trophies ''Standard'' :"A self-destructive witch with unusual talents, Eris has led quite a strange life, being a soulless being that has used her body to get out of tricky dilemmas. After her girlfriend left her in the dust for a male named Kumail, she got a little envious and maybe a little traumatized from that whole experience." ''Alt'' :"While she can be intimidating to use at first thanks to her very wide assortment of abilities, an expert player can immediately choose whatever for her and do it extremely well. Beginner players should practice finding out where her offensive and defensive tactics before going all out. It should pay off in the end, but all should watch out for uncooperative teams!" ''FINALE'' :"Eris boasts a very unusual shapeshifting form -- by collecting her mind and focusing on becoming as strong as she can be, she becomes a diamond surrounded by ten more. Use these diamonds to use spells of highly intensified proportions before exploding into harmful slices of life! After Eris' body does some cutting to foes, her body shifts back to normal." Alts Trivia * Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages